It has long been recognized that water and other liquids, or dirt and other debris can easily enter electrical outlets and receptacles and cause electrical shorts. This is particularly true where, for example, an electrical outlet is mounted to a horizontal surface, particularly when the device is located outside. For that reason, such outlets, when placed for industrial use or application, are located either vertically above or below the horizontal surface of a walkway or other ambulatory surface. Any water or liquid situated on that horizontal surface would be incapable of penetrating the outlet located above the horizontal surface when the outlet is mounted vertically. In the case of a walkway or other ambulatory surface where there is no physical ability to place such an outlet or receptacle above the ground or walkway, simply because there is no wall in which to locate the receptacle, the only option is to provide a long cord with a receptacle at the end to provide electricity or to provide a box that is permanently raised above ground level. This is inconvenient, is hazardous, and is not visually appealing. Such conventional placement of the electrical outlets, receptacles and cords limits the availability of electricity and the ease of access. Additionally, such placement of outlets using cords can create fire hazards, can block walkways, can cause liability due to the cords lying on the ground and does not provide for easy access to electricity. Cords can be cut or damaged to the point of causing a short circuit, and subsequently, possible damage to hardware plugged into them. It can also result in a violation of the National Electrical Code.
With the increased use of electric cars there has been an increased desire to have easy yet secure access to electricity. This is currently being done in the United States with charging stations. The present invention provides a way to install a secure charging station that would provide a means to secure the charging cables and components when not in use and would also provide a way to charge users for the use of the stations and the electricity.